Ring Around the Ruthie
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: What happens after Ring Around the Rosie? Why, Ring Around the Ruthie of course. MartinRuthie fluff.
1. Chapter 1

OMG! I just finished watching the premier of Ring Around the Rosie, and here's where I want it to go next. In my opinion it is a wonderful/pivotal episode.

----

"Um...Mr. Camden?" Martin asked softly. "I was wondering, er...I broke up with Meredith last weekend because, well, the thing is, I wanna date your daughter. And if she doesn't want to date me, I want her to tell me, not use you as an excuse, which is why I'm asking you first."

Annie laughed as she walked in the room. "You want to know her exact words Martin? I was giving Sam and David the speech on how girls like nice guys, and Ruthie told me I was wrong. I used you as an example, you're nice and girls like you. You know what she said? She said, 'Yeah, but Martin's good-looking'."

Martin blushed and looked back to Eric apprehensively who nodded and Martin fled the house through the back door only to run into Sandy.

"Sandy, we need to talk." Martin said, pulling her down on the nearby bench. "I think you should get a paternity test."

Sandy shook her head. "No Martin, the baby's not yours; it's Simon's."

Martin sighed with relief, not catching the part about Simon and kept going out to his car.

He had Sandy out of his life, and Meredith was back with Jack, everything was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to bruisedpapaya, an awesome author and inspirational reviewer, you rock Sam! 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"RUTHIE!" Martin called out to her when he reached school the next day. "C'mere a sec!"

Ruthie groaned and walked over to Martin.

"Whatta you want?" she asked tiredly.

"Ruthie, look, I've wanted to ask you this for a while now, ever since that hug actually. Will you go out with me?"

Ruthie smiled and flung her arms around Martin as she nodded vigorously.

Martin laughed and picked Ruthie up and kissed the top of her head before returning her to the ground.

"Great then, I'll pick you up after practice. We can go see a movie or something."

Ruthie smiled. She had the guy of her dreams and nothing was gonna change that.

-------------

Ruthie sat in the bleachers of Kennedy Senior High School watching Martin and the rest of the baseball team practice. Martin was the captain of the team and was yelling instructions to the other players as he ran over towards second base.

Ruthie watched intently, her eyes never leaving Martin for fear that she might wake up from the dream that had enveloped her since the beginning of the day.

-0--0--0--0--0--0--0-

Martin jumped as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He could have sworn he was the only one still in the locker room. He had used the school showers so he wouldn't need to go home before picking up Ruthie.

RUTHIE! Of course, he should have known.

"Hey gorgeous." he muttered as he turned around returning her not so _p_da. (Lol, corny, I know) "You really shouldn't be in here you know. You never know who could be changing in here."

Ruthie smirked. "That's why you count the number of guys that go in and the number that come out."

Martin laughed at his girlfriend and took her arm in his as they left the locker room, Martin being sure to lock up.

"Dang!" Ruthie exclaimed once they were in Martin's car. "That locker room reeks!"

"Ahh, tis the wonderful world of showers my dear." Martin replied winking at Ruthie.

Ruthie smiled at what Martin had said. His voice was so heavenly.

"I love you." Martin whispered into her ear.

Tears came to Ruthie's eyes as she turned her head and placed her lips over his, grazing his lips with her tongue begging for entry, which Martin gladly granted her.

"I love you too." Ruthie replied softly once they had pulled away.

"So then," Martin asked. "Where would this sexy young lady like to go tonight?"

Ruthie giggled and rested her head on Martin's shoulder.

"McArthur's Point?" she asked seductively.

Martin laughed. "Look Ruth, there's something you should know, something I should have told you _before_ I asked you out."

"Is this about Sandy?" Ruthie asked softly. "Look Martin, I know okay, we all do, and it's perfectly fine with me if you slept with her over the summer. That was then, and this is now. Now let's go."

Martin sighed as he turned the keys in his car.

"Alright, but if you think we're gonna do anything we might as well go see a movie. I don't want anything to happen to you Ruth, I love you too much."

Ruthie smiled and nodded as the two of them set off for Glen Oak's hot spot.


End file.
